


Turbulent

by LouLa



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Banter, Boys Will Be Boys, M/M, Roughhousing, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouLa/pseuds/LouLa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper is more trouble than he's worth and Edward is a push-over.</p>
<p>"I don't know why we're still friends," he said darkly, finally dragging his eyes away from me.</p>
<p>"Because I give great head." That was something he couldn't, and wouldn't, dispute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turbulent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my little Mathab's birthday.
> 
> Big thanks to Morgan and Kimmy for pre-reading.

"I bet you can still feel me in you," I whispered against the shell of Edward's ear. I dropped my head down enough that he couldn't see my smirk over his shoulder when he shuddered and glared at me in the mirror.

Regaining my composure, I met the reflection of his eyes and curled my fingers around the jut of his hip. "You can, can't you?" I asked roughly, squeezing hard enough at the skin on his hip that was already bruised to make him gasp. "Can you still feel how deep I was, how hard I fucked you? Can you still feel me in you, every time you move, sit down, bend over?"

With how close I was standing, I could hear his breathing pick up. I watched the flush of red creep up high onto his cheek bones, then I slid my hand further around his body, over the bulge behind his zipper.

"Yeah?" I prompted, nosing his open collar aside enough that I could see the marks I'd left along his neck the night before. I bit at the skin higher up, where it was pale and soft, sucking it red and licking away the pain. His hips pressed forward into my hand, fitting himself right into my palm.

His head dropped back onto my shoulder, giving me better access to his neck until he turned his head to puff hot air right over my ear. "Yeah, Jasper," he whispered. "Oh, I can―"

A knock on the door cut him off before he even had much of a chance to get started. He jerked upright while I immediately took a step back and straightened my suit jacket.

"Boys, are you decent?" his mother's voice called through the door.

I shot him a look in the mirror, which he caught while he buttoned up his shirt, collar flipped up. "Well, _I_ am. _You_ on the other hand..." I trailed off, staring pointedly at this crotch, where his cock was still tenting out the front of his thin slacks in an obscene way.

He glared and roughly readjusted himself. I snorted and turned away to open the door.

"My, Jasper, don't you look handsome," Esme crowed, looking me up and then down. Her little fists curled into my lapels and pulled me down enough to place a kiss on both of my cheeks. After releasing me, she thumbed away the smudged lipstick she left behind and patted affectionately at my hair. "So grown up. Such a nice face."

I smiled down at her and she slid her arm around my waist, turning us both toward Edward.

"You look more and more like your father every day," Esme said to Edward, leaning against my side while we watched him more or less fight his tie into place. I hummed noncommittally, rubbing soothingly at Esme's back while she watched her grown son all but throw a temper tantrum because he couldn't figure out how to knot his tie the right way.

"You have two great men, Esme," I said.

It earned me a beaming smile from Esme and an annoyed groan and eye roll from Edward. "I'm a very lucky woman," she agreed.

Nodding, I looked back to Edward and watched with silent amusement as he turned his collar down after deciding his ― horridly ― tied tie was good enough.

"Edward Anthony," Esme shrieked, causing Edward to startle in surprise.

His eyes widened as he turned to look at Esme, that _I'm innocent, I swear_ look already firmly in place. Those big, guiltless green eyes didn't work on me, and they sure as hell didn't work on his mother. She really didn't have the first clue about how _not_ innocent that little boy of hers truly was.

" _Those_ ," she spat out, pointing at Edward's neck, "were not there yesterday. The night before your sister's wedding, Edward, my God." She huffed in a disgusted manner and planted her hands on her hips. "You told me you were staying at Jasper's."

Edward, bless him, still looked like he had no idea what was even going on. He raised his hand confusedly to his neck and then shot me a withering look ― oh, but those looks didn't work on me either, not to mention how I was blameless.

I tutted disapprovingly at him, fighting to keep my amusement hidden. "Edward, honestly," I admonished, shaking my head.

Throwing her hands in the air and making a frustrated sound, Esme turned back to me. "I'm so happy he has a friend like you, Jasper. You're such a good boy, a good influence. Keep him out of trouble." I nodded dutifully, once again earning a misplaced smile of trust. She rounded on her son again, finger pointed like it was somehow threatening. "And you, mister, are grounded, you hear me?"

She squeezed my arm before she left the room, muttering, " _What am I going to do with that boy?_ " under her breath as she went.

Once the door was firmly closed behind Esme, I turned back to Edward, entirely amused at how furious he looked.

"What, oh what, is she going to do with you? Such a trouble maker," I said smugly, crossing the room to stand fearlessly before him. Those tight lips and threateningly dark eyes didn't frighten me ― I already knew he hit like a girl.

He clenched his jaw, and if he glared any harder, he probably would have given himself a stroke. I chuckled soundlessly through my nose and reached forward to flip his collar back up out of the way.

"You're hopeless," I said as I untied the mess he called a knot in his tie.

"Not all of us can be perfect," he replied testily.

I just smiled, gently easing his tie into place before jerking him forward harshly by the end of it, crushing my lips to his. He stumbled forward, knocking into me awkwardly, not expecting the kiss at all. But he recovered quickly, grabbing my wrists and holding them down to my side. I let him pin me back against the mirror, yielded to him as he shoved his tongue into my mouth, didn't resist when he bit my lip hard enough to hurt. I sighed against his mouth and nudged a thigh between his legs. I could feel him already getting hard again, or maybe still hard from before, and couldn't resist grinning.

He pulled back, eying me accusingly. "I hate you," he muttered gruffly, wiping at his wet, swollen lips.

"That's too bad," I said flippantly, falling back onto my elbows on his bed. I tilted my head consideringly and laid back with my legs spread invitingly. "We have some time before we have to be downstairs, but since you _hate me_."

He was really too, too easy. I put my foot out to stop his advances as he tried to come forward. He grabbed my ankle like he was going to push it out of his way, but I wasn't having that. I pressed my heel hard against the buckle of his belt, tapping my toe against his stomach in warning.

"If you hate me, you wouldn't want to be any closer," I said logically.

"I don't hate you," he replied tightly, sounding far less than willing to admit it. "Not a little."

I grinned, sliding my foot lower, not meanly, just... there. "Really?" I asked sweetly.

"Uh huh."

I wondered if I could make him say please, beg a little bit. But we didn't have much time.

As soon as my foot was back down flat against the bed, he was kneeling between my legs, pressing all of his weight against me; pressing and pressing and pressing, short, sharp thrusts right where it counted.

"A lot. I hate you a lot. So, so much," he grunted.

I hooked my leg up over the curve of his ass, pulling him against me even harder. "Smooth talker," I whispered. "Bet the ladies love you. Love how you talk so _dirty_. Love the way you hate them."

"Not like you, never like you do," he said breathlessly.

I didn't even bother trying to smother my smile. "Of course not."

"Edward, get down here!" Esme's voice cut loudly through our haze. "Now!"

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," he chanted frustratedly in time with his slowing rhythm.

"You are in so much trouble," I laughed. I kept my leg locked around the back of his thighs, refusing to let him get up. "Besides," I said into his ear, grinding up against the stiff length of his cock, "if you jizzed all over inside these pants you would have been fucked. How embarrassing would it be to stand up there in front of everyone after you came all over yourself?"

Edward grunted as he fought to get away from me. I didn't let go until he started in with his pointy elbows.

"Edward!"

"She's so pissed at you," I goaded while he got himself together.

He was panting and flushed and sweating, his dick so hard it probably ached ― probably hurt so bad he could hardly stand it after getting all stiff twice in an hour without getting off. He really was too easy.

"You look good."

"Go fuck yourself," he replied to my compliment.

I popped the button on my slacks, unceremoniously shoving my hand inside. "Planned on it. No fucking way I'm sitting through this boring ass wedding without jerking off first."

Edward valiantly tried not to look, but in the end, he just couldn't help himself. His shoulders slumped and he followed the movement of my hand inside of my pants with his eyes.

"You better get down there," I said.

He knelt back on the bed instead, one hand holding himself up over me and the other sliding in alongside mine in my pants.

"Mm, I meant downstairs but that works too."

Edward snorted and shook his head at me. "You should stop talking."

"Make me."

He groaned and rolled his eyes at my lame line, but he was laughing; he couldn't hide it, even though he tried. I could feel him smiling against my lips as he kissed me. It was a short kiss, but somehow, it didn't feel rushed. His fingers tangled with my own, sliding slow and tight together over my cock.

"Don't even think about coming all over my sheets again, or I will kick your ass," he warned as he stood back up, once again wiping his slick lips, then looking down at his hand and licking his mouth wet all over again.

I grinned, arching my hips off the bed.

"Damn it," he said, quiet enough that I barely heard.

With my free hand, I shoved my pants ― which were wrinkled beyond any help now ― and briefs down my thighs, fucking into my fist while he watched helplessly. His hair was a mess, his skin tellingly flushed, and his mouth red, full, fuckable; he looked fucking _gorgeous_ standing there.

Tilting my head to the side as I watched him, I muttered, "You should know better than to give me ideas." Though, jerking off onto his sheets really had been a one time thing, not that I was going to admit it to him, because it had been _hilarious_ and there was nothing I wouldn't do to make him squirm.

"I don't know why we're still friends," he said darkly, finally dragging his eyes away from me.

"Because I give great head." That was something he couldn't, and wouldn't, dispute.

―

I never really liked Rose, or Emmett if I was being completely honest. So maybe I had intended to crash their wedding a little bit. It wasn't really fair that I dragged Edward into it too, but he was the reason I even had to be there. If he weren't such a pretty fucking bastard with an irresistible ass, I could have spent my Saturday doing something else. Anything else would have been better.

It was probably a pretty shitty thing to do, pissing off the bride-to-be on her wedding day, but it was just _so_ easy.

I never really liked Rosalie Cullen, but she _hated_ me ― and not at all in the same way that Edward hated me, not even close. I mean she really, _really_ hated me. The fact that she walked in on me fingering her little brother about three weeks after I met him probably had something to do with it. It wasn't really as bad as it looked, and she should have knocked first anyway.

I suppose finding some guy you barely knew holding your brother down with a hand over his mouth and three fingers up his ass could skew your opinion of him. Edward's hand probably had looked like it was trying to push my hand off his mouth, but the thing about Edward was that any time he had something up his ass, he couldn't help being insanely loud. He'd been pushing my hand down harder to his mouth, trying to keep quiet, to muffle the sounds.

After, yeah, he had tried to push me away. He wanted to be embarrassed and ashamed and sorry about what we had been doing, but I wouldn't let him. That had been the day we both learned he could come without his dick being touched, so it wasn't all bad.

Rose would have found some other reason to hate me anyway, she was just a bitch that way.

All through the ceremony, she sent me these furtive glares. Whenever someone coughed or whispered too loudly, or a baby started crying, or the priest stumbled over a word, she would glance in my direction, that all too familiar look of anger on her face. Like it was my fault. Like I had the power to make people cough and babies cry and priests forget their lines.

That was only half as funny as watching Edward pointedly _not_ look in my direction from the time I had finally come down the stairs up until the middle of the reception. He could hardly stand still through pictures and the ceremony, trying so hard not to shift, and failing miserably. Flushed and horny and irritated, up at the front of the church as a groomsmen, a big red hickey standing out against the white collar of his shirt. It was probably the greatest thing I had ever seen.

Rose could blame me for absolutely everything that wasn't perfect if she wanted to, but it was really only Edward I had fucked with. The best part was that she couldn't say a damn thing about it ― wouldn't. No one would believe her anyway. Somehow, insinuating that it was my fault that the lights kept flickering just didn't seem like it would hold up. And hinting that it was me who had sucked those nasty bruises into Edward's neck, well. She'd be sinking her own boat with that one, and she knew it.

Rose would hardly let me out of her sight, Edward couldn't get far enough away from me, Emmett was determined to pretend I didn't existed, and Esme sobbed loudly into my shoulder every time she was close enough to hug me.

By the time everyone in the vicinity was drunk enough to no longer hold a decent conversation, I was determined to corner Edward. I had let his evasion go on long enough, and I was bored.

He was sitting tiredly at a round table with his mother, stealing covert gulps of her champagne whenever someone came by to chat with her. I smoothly slid into the empty chair beside him.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were _trying_ to avoid me."

He jolted at the sound of my voice so close, whipping his head in my direction. His scoff at the sight of me was neither amusing or attractive. I kicked his ankle under the table, noting with disappointment that he was too lazy to even bother kicking back.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked grumpily. He did his best to look angry, but it wasn't really there. He was just provoking me, there wasn't even a little bit of heat behind it, unfortunately. An angry Edward was so much more fun than a sullen one.

I slid my hand under the table and into his lap, watching him tense noticeably before I had even gotten anywhere near inappropriate. "Those hickeys of yours sure are trashy," I said, loud enough that Esme could hear.

"Yes, they are," Esme sniffed, glaring at her son. "In all the pictures. I'm going to have to pay extra for those to be photo-chopped out." She picked up her champagne flute and emptied it before eying it contemplatively.

Carlisle glanced at me from the corner of his eye. He knew, I was almost certain, but he didn't say anything; he never said anything. The Cullen men were pushovers. At least Edward inherited his mother's temper along with her crazy hair.

"I'll get us refills," Carlisle said. There was something of a warning on his face when he looked at me again before heading toward the bar.

I squeezed Edward's upper thigh, making him jerk hard enough to knee the table. He winced and ground his teeth, huffing out a frustrated breath.

"What is wrong with you tonight, you're all... twitchy?" Esme snapped at him in a hushed whisper. "You look like you're on drugs."

"I'm not on drugs," he said, trying to sound normal ― and falling short enough to get an accusing look from his mom.

"You're on something."

"I think it's just the wedding," I injected. As much as I loved watching Edward squirm, it wasn't worth holding his hand while he pissed into a cup for his mommy.

"I thought you liked Emmett?" she asked curiously.

"I do," he said.

She pursed her lips, tapping them absently with her finger while she stared at him. I couldn't help myself; I grabbed his crotch. He flinched and looked away from Esme, his face going dark with embarrassment. His hand shot beneath the table to clutch uselessly at my wrist.

"Oh," Esme said suddenly, voice full of understanding. Edward looked at her fearfully, like she was really going to figure it out. His fingernails dug into my skin but I held fast. "It's an attention thing, isn't it?" she asked sadly. "There's always been such a competition between you and your sister over who can get the most attention. I'm sorry, sweetheart, but this is her day."

She folded up the napkin from her lap and stood abruptly. I brought my hand back into my own lap as she leaned over to kiss Edward's cheek. "Your day will come," she promised him and he played along, nodding. "Why don't you go dance with one of Rosie's pretty girlfriends? I heard a rumor that Isabella likes you." She smirked a very Edward-esque smirk.

He nodded again, forcing a smile before she walked away.

Once her back was turned, Edward wilted, elbows landing on the table with a thud while he hunched over with his forehead in his palms, giving me a look that clearly said _now look what you did_.

"Dude, your mom is such a cockblocker."

He punched me in the chest, and I laughed so hard that Rose was once again sending me the evil eye.

"You poor, desperate little attention whore," I mocked teasingly, sticking my bottom lip out in a fake pout. "Poor baby doesn't get any love. _No one_ to pay poor Edward any attention; _no one_ to spend hours every day thinking about him. So sad and lonely and _jealous_ ―"

He was just on the verge of cracking an unwilling smile at me when someone cleared their throat, interrupting me. We both looked up at the shy looking brunette in the bridesmaid dress standing awkwardly next to his chair.

"Care to dance?" she asked Edward casually.

He grinned at me, an obvious glint of defiance in his eye, and agreed.

I sighed to myself as I watched her lead him away. Payback was such a bitch.

But it wasn't often that I let Edward have the upper hand, and this certainly wasn't one of those times.

 _Two can play that game,_ I thought to myself as I offered my hand to Rosalie's maid of honor, who took it willingly.

―

Alice came up to about my chest and was a ridiculously good dancer, so even though I switched off to dance with Esme and her scary sister and Edward's grandma and Emmett's hot cousin from Brazil, I came back for Alice more often than not. Mostly because I knew it was going to piss Edward off.

He hid it well, but his dances with Bella were getting progressively worse ― which honestly was a feat, considering how horribly she danced to begin with. The angrier he got, the choppier his dancing was, the more Bella stepped on his toes. Her uttered apologies were music to my ears.

"Oh, you are so _boning_ him," Alice whispered gleefully.

My grin faltered. She cackled.

"Nice," she crooned. "So that's what Rose's problem is, huh? Good to know. I'd tap that too, if I knew she wouldn't kill me."

I cocked an eyebrow at her. She smiled sweetly in return. Together we made a few more turns around the floor.

"You should dance with him."

"That would be subtle," I replied sarcastically.

"Just follow my lead."

Grudgingly, I let her swing us in their direction. With a wink, she twirled out of my arms, catching Bella as she passed, leaving Edward with his hands still raised halfway into the air where his partner had just been.

It wasn't much of a lead, and I rolled my eyes in Alice's direction while she continued to look like the world's tiniest smug bastard.

Nonetheless, I smirked at Edward and offered him my hand. "Shall we?" I asked smarmily.

Edward looked ready to call it quits, eyes casting around nervously. He was making it a bigger deal than it had to be, drawing attention. I didn't blame him, considering my normal antics, but it wasn't like I would dirty dance with him in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by his whole family. Everything I did was always, _always_ , done with a sense of awareness on how likely it was to be caught. This wasn't the time or the place, and his lack of faith was a little disheartening. He should have known by now, I could never hurt him. Not really. Having fun was one thing, intentionally hurting him was another. (And dancing with him would really piss Rose off, so there was that as well.)

Esme passed by as Edward stared me down warily, essentially making his mind up for him as she shooed him with her hands and shook her head fondly. "Honestly, Edward, show some respect."

He stepped easily into my arms.

"Don't try anything saucy now, leave room for the Holy Spirit," I said in a nasally voice as I pulled him just close enough to brush against me as we swayed.

"You're not as funny as you seem to think you are," he pointed out. "What's this all about anyway?" he tacked on in a whisper after a few quiet moments.

I shrugged in response, but if I was being honest, it was nice, being out in the open, obvious, though almost everyone in the room was oblivious, despite everything I put him through.

"Jealous?" he asked mildly.

"Yeah," I admitted, raking my eyes over the marked up skin on his neck.

He blushed, eyes casting down. "Don't be stupid," he said warningly.

He was talking about us being in the middle of the dance floor, I knew that, but when he raised his eyes to mine and smiled warmly, I realized he meant something else too. _Don't be stupid;_ don't be jealous, there was no reason to be, no one else stood a chance..

I wanted to kiss him, right there, in front of everyone, not necessarily because I wanted to, needed to stake my claim, but just because it was one of those moments. One of those fucking moments where you kiss the person you're with, unless of course you're a guy, wanting to kiss another guy, in front of his likely slightly homophobic family.

It didn't bother me, most of the time, that we weren't out. It was our thing, kind of. We both got off on keeping it a secret, hiding, having to be quiet and teasing and pushing and almost getting caught. It was all a game _that_ way, but there was more to it. It wasn't _just_ a game. There was a part of me that wanted _everyone_ to know how stupid in love I was, with a boy, a son, a brother. That I _loved_ him, that I was fucking him whether they liked it or not. There was a defiant, mean part of me that wanted to point out to Esme that he wasn't her baby anymore, he was a grown man, that made decisions for himself, and I was what he chose, not because I made him, because _I_ was exactly what he wanted.

Sometimes I ached to throw it in all of their faces.

It wouldn't be fair though, and it would ruin everything. The perfect Cullens wouldn't be so perfect anymore. They would realize what exactly it was that Edward and his best friend were up to all those nights spent together. They definitely wouldn't allow that anymore. It would probably break Esme's heart to know that I was a nasty little shit, not the trustworthy do-gooder she had me pegged for. It would break her heart to find out her son had kept such a huge secret from her for so long ― and not only that, but her husband and daughter too; she was the only one who didn't see it, couldn't look past her Mother's Blindspot to see what had been there since that first time I spent the night. Hurt's such a strange emotion, and we weren't going to get off scotch-free for something that cut so deep.

I didn't want to hurt her, and I didn't want to hurt him. Things would have to stay just as they were, for a little bit longer, at least. No one was getting hurt for the time being, and as much as I preferred getting what I wanted to settling for less, Edward was the exception. I'd take him any way I could get him ― not that I was complaining, because the crazystupid things he let me do were more than enough.

―

"This is the coatroom," Edward muttered.

I grinned and shoved him further in, closer to the bed that was covered in people's jackets. Technically, it was a guest bedroom doubling as a coatroom, but semantics. "I know."

He huffed as he fell back into the huge pile of expensive coats. "This is really cliché, even for you," he grumbled as I climbed over the top of him.

"So you don't want to fuck in the coatroom then?" I asked, sitting down right on his lap.

I took his lack of a response as a go-ahead. I leaned forward to kiss him, sucking his tongue into my mouth and reaching between us to open his belt, then his pants.

He pulled back too quick, eyes darting toward the door. "Jasper, people are starting to leave, we shouldn't."

"That's never stopped you before," I pointed out as I slipped my hand into his underwear, finding him already half hard. He always was terrible at convincing me that we shouldn't.

"Jasper, we... can't. We can't."

Saying it twice didn't make it sound any more compelling. "Come on," I whispered, stroking as much of him as I could reach in the limited space, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist as long as I had him hard, again. "I just want you in my mouth. I want to suck you."

He bit down on a moan, stifling it, while his cock slicked up my hand as I worked him over. He didn't even have to nod, I already knew I'd won.

I slid from the bed down to the floor, kneeling close to the side of it between his legs. I grabbed two handfuls of his pants and had them halfway down his thighs before he could even tilt his hips up to help me.

"H-hey," he yelped. "Jasper, this isn't― Not a good idea."

His cock begged to differ. I looked up at him as I leaned forward to lick away the wetness gathered at the tip. "Mm," I moaned, taking him further into my mouth.

"Oh my God," he gasped, hands clutching uselessly at the coats he was sitting on, then grabbing roughly at my hair. "Jasper. I― This is so _stupid_. We're going to get... Oh. _Oh._ Yes, that's― No. Wait, wait. _Wait._ "

He pulled me off with a sharp tug. "What?" I asked innocently.

"We can't just, right here, like this. And there is a zipper shoving into my ass."

Rolling my eyes, I grasped his hips in my hands and pulled him off the bed. He toppled forward, landing mostly on top of me.

"Jasper," he squeaked. Then, "Ow."

"You're such a baby," I said as I shoved him off of my lap onto the floor. He thumped head first onto the carpet, hissing and glaring and proving my point. I laughed as he reached out in an attempt to grab me or hit me or something. I caught his wrists easily and held them down to the floor, dropping my mouth down over him again. His dick was so hard, swollen and dark red, shiny-wet with spit and precum. He was ready to pop.

We were behind the bed enough that by the time someone did walk in, they couldn't see us, unless they came around.

Edward went rigid, deathly silent when the door creaked open, followed by the voices of a couple of girls chatting. They were on the other side of the bed, shuffling through the pile of coats, talking a mile a minute. Edward tried to pull his hands out from under my hold, but I tightened my grip, sucking harder at him.

It was stupid. He was right, it was _so_ stupid, but with the way he was reacting, I couldn't stop. It was horrifyingly dumb, but he was so close, _right there_ , and every time the girls stepped closer, his cock jerked against my tongue, until finally, he was flooding my mouth with his come, just a few feet away from being caught. He shook with it, every muscle locked down, completely out of his mind with the orgasm and scared to death of being caught.

They found their coats and left before he had even finished. The thrill of it went on until he regained the ability to speak.

"You are so stupid," he croaked.

I nuzzled at the oversensitive skin of his dick, licking at the head as I crawled up to lean over him. "You better get up before you get caught with your dick out."

"Can't move, you asshole."

I kissed him, slow and searching, licking at each other until the bitter taste was washed away. "You're welcome," I whispered gruffly into his ear before getting to my feet. I helped him up, got us both straightened out, and walked him back to his sister's wedding reception.

―

"Jasper, honey, you just stay here tonight. I don't want you driving home in the dark," Esme said tiredly, squeezing at my neck.

It was nearly four o'clock in the morning, but I didn't bother pointing that out to her.

"Actually, why don't you both head up to the house now. Don't think I didn't see you drinking, Edward."

He smiled guiltily and nodded at me. We both kissed his mother goodnight and stumbled toward the house together. Once we were out of sight of the huge tent propped up in their backyard, I slid my arm around his waist. He leaned gratefully against my side, nearly tripping every time I swayed exaggeratedly under his weight. He was exhausted.

"Poor tired boy," I teased, nipping playfully at his ear.

He groaned. "Shut up and take my clothes off."

I snorted. "On the front porch?"

"Sure."

Rolling my eyes, I shoved him through the door. He yawned and dragged himself toward the stairs. I smacked his ass to make him move faster, which didn't help much, he just stumbled worse.

"Wouldn't be so tired if you didn't keep me up all night," he whined.

"Oh, _I'm sorry_. I'll remember that next time you're begging me to fuck you. And, you know, I really didn't hear you complaining last night," I snapped back at him.

When we made it to his bedroom, he immediately fell back onto his bed fully dressed. I was tempted to leave him there like that, all buttoned up in that stuffy tux. But he looked too adorable to ignore, dressed up and so sleepy and disheveled. With a sigh, I dropped down into a crouch beside his bed, taking off his shoes first.

His pants came off next, and he hummed appreciatively as I slipped off his stupid expensive socks. I climbed onto the bed, straddling his hips to undo the buttons on his shirt. His breathing was deep enough that for a minute I thought he had already fallen asleep, but when my fingers paused on the last button, he slitted one eye open to look at me. I carefully removed his cufflinks and set them on his nightstand.

"Up," I said firmly, grabbing either side of his shirt to get him to sit up enough for me to remove it.

He flopped bonelessly, garbling something unintelligible, followed very distinctly by, "Sleeping."

I growled and pinched at his nipple. He fake-sobbed and shoved at me halfheartedly, rumbling out a whiny, " _Stoppit._ "

Clearly I was on my own. I wanted nothing more than to jerk him out of bed and make him fall on his stupid pretty face, but I settled for roughly rolling him onto his stomach and pulling his shirt and jacket off with one quick yank, leaving him naked except for the pair of black boxer-briefs.

Grinning, I leaned forward and slapped my hand across his perky little ass as hard as I could. He yelped and twisted away, scrambling to the other side of the bed and hiding under the covers like a scared cat.

He was so boring when he was half-asleep.

It took about fifteen minutes for him to realize I hadn't crawled into bed with him yet. Instead I carefully hung up his tux, then my own. I had just finished brushing my teeth when I heard him mumbling my name.

He was back on my side of the bed when I came out of the bathroom, one eye obstinately trained in my direction, watching for me.

"Move over," I said, pushing him aside to climb in under the blankets with him.

"Not having sex with you," he grumbled sluggishly. "Just want to cuddle."

I flipped off the lamp then rolled into his space, draping myself across his chest, one leg thrown carelessly over his. "Your gay is showing," I whispered against the underside of his jaw.

" _Your_ gay is showing," he bit back lazily.

"Mm, good one."

He was quiet for a while, his deep, even breaths lulling me into sleep. I thought he was just rolling over in his sleep until his mouth was flush with mine, the thick, hard length of his dick up against my thigh.

"You're really just going to sleep?" he asked thickly.

"Thought you wanted to."

He huffed against my neck, sucking and kissing there, eyelashes fluttering tiredly as he fought to stay awake. "I didn't think you were going to listen."

I didn't respond, waiting for him to literally like, pass out right there while he made out with my neck.

"Jasper, come on, want you in me," he said, pawing at my underwear.

… It wasn't like I could say _no_.


End file.
